cityofheroesfandomcom-20200222-history
Arbiter Daos
Overview }} The building entrance coordinates are . __toc__ Introductions Contact Introduced By * Westin Phipps Note: Although Westin Phipps directly introduces players to Arbiter Daos, this appears to be contingent on Phipps' second story arc completion. New Contact(s) Information Arachnos Arbiter Arbiter Daos is perhaps the most humorless man to ever walk the Rogue Isles. A devout servant of Arachnos, Daos is not loathe to take advantage of the impunity his position provides him. He often investigates groups and activities that, strictly speaking, lie outside his purview, but he does so in the knowledge that, whatever his reasons, Arachnos will stand beside him. Initial Contact , is it? Ah, yes. A most colorful career. You, like me, seem to know the value of bending the rules to suit your own purpose. But you must understand one thing: while you are working with me, my word must be law. If you can live within such restrictions, you will reap the great benefits of being above all other Arachnos authority. Store Arbiter Daos sells the following items: * Inspirations * Level 40 Natural Single-Origin Enhancements * Level 45 Natural Single-Origin Enhancements Story Arc Breaking Knives Souvenir: Sister Isis' goggles You kept these goggles after you defeated Sister Isis, the leader of a Knives of Artemis cell. They're a reminder of the adventure you like to call: Breaking Knives It all began when Arbiter Daos learned of a group of Knives attacking an Arachnos base. They were there looking for information, but beyond that, you didn't know their purpose. You eliminated the Knives and learned that they were seeking the whereabouts of an Arachnos operative they referred to as Moira. Arbiter Daos knew of no Moira, but a bit of digging revealed that a Fortunata called Mnemosyne had previously gone by that name. She had been a Knife of Artemis before joining Arachnos, and now it seemed that the Knives wanted revenge for her defection. You went to Mnemosyne's base and escorted her out for her own safety, dodging attacks from the Knives as you went. Then, it was time for revenge. Arbiter Daos knew that an attack against Arachnos would have to be met with sudden, brutal, and unrelenting force. That force was you. You eliminated an entire Knife cell, spreading word of your power, and that of Arachnos. Absolute Vengeance Souvenir: Agent Deathstalker's hat Though you've put the whole ugly business behind you, somehow you can't bring yourself to throw away Agent Deathstalker's hat. It's a chilling reminder of the adventure you like to call: Absolute Vengeance It began with a request from Arbiter Daos. He had learned of a crime perpetrated against Arachnos by an elite cell of Malta operatives known as the Scorpion Gang. Arbiter Daos resolved to eliminate them, so he sent you after one of their members: Agent Armortail. You defeated Armortail, and learned the nature of the gang's crime: they had stolen classified information about Project Fury. Daos next sent you after Agent Dune, who had gone to ground with some allies in the Council. You eliminated Dune, who spoke of the group's leader: Deathstalker, a man he claimed was invincible. Deathstalker was your next target. You eliminated the Malta agent, but were shocked to discover that you had been sent against Arbiter Daos' own son! Though Daos regretted his actions, he believed he had no choice but to exact Arachnos' vengeance in equal measure against foe and family alike. Your obedience to his cause has resulted in the termination of your relationship with Daos, as he can no longer bear to look at your face. Missions Briefing I'm sure you're familiar with the group known as the Knives of Artemis. They are well-organized, as well as quite ruthless. Admirable. I find their efficiency most commendable, but their downfall is their overwhelming arrogance. It is as if their 'riot girl' mentality prevents them from backing down from any foe, even one they know they cannot beat. No doubt this is why they have chosen to take on Arachnos. As we speak, an elite group of Knives is ransacking an Arachnos base. Go there, stop them, and find out what they seek. Mission Acceptance The Knives of Artemis are cunning and skilled. Be wary. Unnecessary Solicitation I am depending on you to take out that Knives of Artemis assault team. I would hate to think that my confidence was misplaced. Enemies Notable NPCs * Sister Livia * Mu Striker ( ) * Bane Spider Commando ( ) Debriefing The Knives are looking for an Arachnos operative named Moira? I know no one by that name. I'll have to do some digging to find out who they're looking for. Rescue Mnemosyne Briefing I've done the research, and I believe I know who the Knives of Artemis were seeking. The woman in question was once known as Moira, but once she joined the ranks of the Fortunatas, she took up the name Mnemosyne. I know the Knives of Artemis often resent seeing their members leave the fold; it may well be that they wish revenge against Mnemosyne. Unfortunately, the lady's psychic abilities put her in touch with ancestral memories dating back thousands of years. Quite valuable, as you can imagine. I do not intend to let Mnemosyne be taken without a fight. Mission Acceptance You will go to the Arachnos base where Mnemosyne is stationed, and extract her for her own safety. We can't be sure that the Knives did not already learn her whereabouts. Mission Objectives The inner life of a Fortunata is difficult to speculate on. Does Mnemosyne feel any fear of her erstwhile sisters? It's hard to say. * Rescue Mnemosyne ** Rescue Mnemosyne ** Lead Mnemosyne out You rescued Mnemosyne! Debriefing You recovered Mnemosyne. Well done. I will see that she gets to safety. Now we must punish the Knives for their foolish assault. Exact vengeance against the Knives Briefing The Knives of Artemis made a grave mistake when they decided to come after an Arachnos Fortunata. Now, note: my emotions are not involved in this conflict in any way. Emotions only get in the way of absolute virtues such as loyalty, honor, and obedience. If I allowed myself to feel something for the Fortunata Mnemosyne, or for the now doomed Knives of Artemis, it is possible--just possible--that I might waver in my service to Arachnos. But, I do not. I will exact vengeance against the Knives not out of anger, but because I know that vengeance is the only possible response to their effrontery. Mission Acceptance I have located the Knives' base of operations. You will go there and destroy every last one of them. Arachnos has no choice in this matter; it is the only thing we can do. The Knives of Artemis can be quite deadly. Take this Arachnos Power Shield to aid you. Mission Objectives Arbiter Daos' methods are brutal, but effective. This attack should help spread the word that Arachnos is not to be messed with. * Defeat all Knives in base You have defeated this entire cell of Knives. Debriefing You did the deed. You eliminated Knives who were brave enough to stand against Arachnos. By doing this, you have put fear into the world. That fear will spread and grow, touching everyone in the Rogue Isles, and soon, everyone in Paragon City. They will know that opposing Arachnos carries terrible consequences, and thus, they will bow to our might. Track down the Scorpion Gang Briefing You have punished the Knives of Artemis who were responsible for the assault on Arachnos. So, you are familiar with my methods. I will allow no one to interfere with Arachnos without paying in blood. As it happens, I have more punishment to exact today. This time it is against an elite corps of operatives within the Malta Group. They call themselves the Scorpion Gang, and they have perpetrated a most vile crime. You will track down each of the Scorpion Gang's members and see to it that they are in no position to threaten Arachnos again. Mission Acceptance The first person I want you to track is known as Agent Armortail. He is a dangerous man. You will have to be prudent and clever to take him down. Mission Objectives The Malta Group has converted this old cavern network into a secret underground base. * Defeat Armortail & his guards You defeated Armortail and gained some insight into your mission. Debriefing Armortail was an important part of the Scorpion Gang, but he was only one man. There are still two you must take down. Take out Agent Dune Briefing Word has spread that I am seeking out the members of the Scorpion Gang, and the remaining agents have gone to ground. According to my sources, Agent Dune is hiding with the Council on Sharkhead. I want you to get over there and take him out. Mission Acceptance You must have realized by now that the Scorpion Gang stole some very sensitive information from Arachnos. I caution you not to dig too deeply into its nature; you would be wise to leave well enough alone. Mission Objectives Agent Dune's Council buddies won't be pleased to see that he's brought your wrath down on them. * Defeat Dune and his guards You defeated Agent Dune and learned something disturbing. Debriefing With Dune's defeat, the Scorpion Gang is nearly broken. To be honest, I had hoped it might take you longer to complete your tasks. But it is done, and there is nothing to do but move ahead with the final blow. Take down Agent Deathstalker Briefing There is but one agent remaining in the Scorpion Gang: Agent Deathstalker. Though I regret the necessity, he must be destroyed. Take him down. When you have done so, this will all be over. Mission Acceptance If you're looking for some extra firepower, take this Shotgun with you. Do it quickly. I wish to dwell on this ugly matter no longer. Mission Objectives Arbiter Daos seems unusually anxious about Deathstalker's defeat. * Defeat Deathstalker & guards You have defeated Agent Deathstalker, the last member of the Scorpion Gang. Debriefing So. It is done. Yes, you have learned the truth, and I will not deny it: Agent Deathstalker was indeed my son. I would have liked nothing better than to spare him, but Arachnos' vengeance must be absolute. Otherwise, the entire great organization on which I have based my life might tumble, like so many playing cards. Please, leave me now. I have done what I must, but I cannot bear to look on your face any longer. External Links * Category:Arbiters